Locura De Amor
by Amathys
Summary: I look at your eyes and all I see is the love you hold for me, but even so can we truly be together? knowing that others would never approve. I'm scared to love you, my heart beats for you and only you. Disclaimer: I do not own VK. Warning: FemZero


Kaname/FemZero

So I am inserting some parts that did not occur in either anime's but oh well, it is all for the purpose of the story ()

Prologue:

The Higurashi's adopted jasmine when she was a baby, after her family died, Kagome was already born, making her and Jasmine extremely close as siblings, few years later Miyo Higurashi(for the life of me I don't know her name x.x Gomen ) gave birth to her youngest son, Souta. This was a happy time for the family.

Kagome is slightly older than Jasmine, by two years Jasmine being 16, while Kagome is 18.

Moving into a new town with the family is always stressful, firstly you lose your old friends, and its tough gaining new ones, at least that is how it is for Jasmine Higurashi. Not that she could not get meet new people, she just honestly did not want to. It had always been her, and then the Higurashi family adopted her when she was a baby, her sister Kagome, and her baby brother Souta, grandpa, and momma.

However, due to the business they were in, things like this always happened. Her family happened to be priestess and priest, for long generations, ever since the feudal era. Since they adopted me, the Higurashi's trained me so in a sense I ended up becoming a miko. I had the gift, and like Kagome, I too became quite a powerful one, so whenever the opportunity I would use my powers to help those in need.

Her older sister Kagome, had been her primary trainer, being the Shikon miko, I learned a lot from her, even going as far as going down the well with her. I would sometimes help her out on her missions, yes, we are quite the odd family, I was told before, that I belonged to a Vampire Hunter family. The Kiriyu's, but something tragic happened, each time I try to recall what they look like but I cannot remember. I vowed to find out someday what happened. So now, this is why I will attend Cross Academy. Their headmaster is Kaien Cross, a former vampire hunter, and former friend of the Kiriyu's.

(Side note: No one is aware of Zero's survival; they all believe her family is long gone. Her twin brother Ichiru survived and now attends Cross Academy, he has taken Zeros place in VK timeline, he was bitten and turned, and now a member of the Disciplinary Committee along with Yuuki Cross. Ichiru is unaware that his twin sister is alive, he believes that she died along with the rest of his family.)

FAST-FORWARD

First Day of school

5:00am

Well today will be my first day of school, getting up to do my regular routines, shower, brush teeth, getting dressed and such, deciding on letting my hair down.

"Hey sis, you ready?" asked Kagome, barging in my room.

Grinning at her I replied, "Yeah, is mom going to drop Souta off at school?"

"Yeah, now hurry up I gotta drop you off as well, let's not forget that today will be my first day in College," said Kagome, feeling happy to finally pursue her career. It had been a year since the well closed.

"Crap, I can't believe that I will be stuck in that school till the summer," said Jasmine, feeling nervous. She would not see her family, be surrounded by strangers, and a roommate whom she never met before. Funny thing she can fight off demons, go back in time through wells, but dealing with people had always made her nervous.

"Aww don't worry about it Jazz, we will keep in touch with the family, think of it as our new adventure" said Kagome, all the while grinning at her younger sister. "Now, let's go or we will be late" all the while dragging her younger sister downstairs and out the door.

Getting on her sisters new Motorcycle, a Ducati painted red with white stripes, she put on her helmet, and held onto her sisters waist, and off they were.

Kagome's P.O.V

It has been over year since the Well stopped working, the battle between her group and Naraku was long and painful, but they managed to defeat him, complete the jewel. Her friends now had moved on and formed families. Inuyasha died protecting Kikiyou. It was her final arrow that ended up killing Naraku.

Her final wish was for everyone to live their lives as if Naraku never existed, bringing Inuyasha and Kikiyou back, although it broke her heart. She knew Inuyasha, was never meant for her. As soon as she left the feudal era, the Well was sealed, never to be used again. Her life now was much calmer now.

She finished high school, opting to go further. From time to time, she did encounter demons, to her shock, Sesshoumaru was still alive, seeing him again, he looked so human, instead of his silver hair, he had black hair, no markings. Like when Inuyasha did during his human transformation. Nevertheless, she recognized his aura energy. Her miko powers alerted her of his disguise. It took a while for him to recognize her. But after that, they ended up becoming closer, like friends.

After all, they where allies in the past, it still felt weird to be living a semi-normal life now, no longer did she have to hunt down shards.

Driving towards the parking lot of the school her sister would be attending, she immediately noticed all the vampire auras. No doubt, her sister had detected them as well. Masking her aura as, to not alert the vampires of their presence, she stopped near the entrance of the school.

Hopping of her elder sister's motorcycle, Jasmine took off her helmet shaking her hair a bit, while handling the helmet to her sister.

"Well this is it," said Jazz, feeling a bit apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Aww don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you, just hide your aura as to not be detected," said Kagome, while smiling at her sister. Giving her a brief hug, she set her route towards her own school.

Watching her sister speed off until she was out of view, Jasmine walked inside the gate. Dreading her first day, but determined to not, let it affect to her.

Heading towards the headmasters office, she noticed people kept turning heads, looking at her strangely, she knew she her looks often caused people to turn heads, what with her silver hair, and amethyst eyes. But this was a bit ridiculous.

Once she was in front of the headmaster's office, she tentatively knocked on the door, hearing a faint, "Enter" opening the door, she let herself in, bowing a bit "Hello, My name is Jasmine Higurashi, I am here to pick up my schedule."

Cross P.O.V

Sighing cross was never so bored in his life, as he is now, so much paper work to do. Nothing would ever compare to his former job. But opting for peace, he knew that this was his calling. Hearing a faint knock on the door, her merely mumbled, "Enter" wondering when the new student would arrive. Hearing the door opening, he heard a feminine voice, introduce herself as Jasmine Higurashi.

Without even looking from his paper, he merely shuffled some papers around until he found the girls schedule. After rummaging for around five minutes, he finally mumbled a quick "Aha!" in triumph at finding the blasted thing.

Extending his arm out to hand the girl her schedule, he looked up, "hear you…." Stopping in mid sentence, he froze, as he looked at the new student, an exact replica of his adoptive son, except, she had the most delicate looking features, her silver hair, hanged past her waist neatly, bangs hugged her heart shaped face beautifully. Her eyes that same shade of his son, with a bit of a pink tint to them, her cheeks had a nice hue to them.

Could she be Ichiru's younger twin, thought the headmaster, all the while never taking his eyes of her. Realizing that he had been starring for far too long, he clears his throat a bit, and says, "Did you say Jasmine?"

"Yes Jasmine Higurashi." Replied silver hair beauty, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "with all due respect, may I have my schedule? I really would not like being late on my first day."

Blushing a bit, he quickly handed her the schedule, knowing he had a made of fool of himself, she must think of him a pervert.

"Gomen, hope to see you soon" said the headmaster, as he watched her leave his office.

Wondering how his adoptive son would react to seeing her.

~Jasmine's P.O.V~

Walking briskly down the hallway, she could not help but feel annoyed, and it was only her first day! Grr…that perverted headmaster, the minute he looked at her, he had not taken his eyes of her. What was he looking at anyway? She knew she was pretty, having turned down many suitors, but this was a bit overboard, it is as if he was seeing through her. It honestly unnerved her a bit, hoping never to walk into that office again. She walked into her first class, which happened to be Chemistry, stepping inside she walked up to the teacher's desk.

She bowed politely, "Ohayo Ms. Inoue I am Higurashi Jasmine"

Looking up her chemistry teacher, she silently cursed, as her teacher seemed to have the same problem as the headmaster, starring at her wide-eyed, mouth open like a fish.

"Ah…y-yes…Ms. Higurashi?" said Ms. Inoue, snapping herself out of her momentary shock. Unsure of what she was seeing.

Taking a seat near the back next to the window, Jasmine was desperately trying to calm herself. Could today get any more bizarre? Would all her teachers give her the same look? Sighing in frustration, she only hoped that this would all blow over soon.

Hearing the bell ring, signifying the start of the class, she watched as more students walked in through the door, all giving strange looks. Opting to glare at everyone who glanced her way, trying to scare them away, as soon as their eyes met her glare, they immediately looked away. Doing a happy dance in her head, she could not be any gladder to have mastered the Sesshy glare. Grinning inwardly, she knew she found a way to combat these nosy people.

Once everyone was settled in class, Ms. Inoue had followed proceeded to lecturing the whole class, snapping everyone's attention to the subject. Her first class passed rather quickly, once the bell ringed she proceeded towards her other classes, quickly grabbing her bag, she walked out the door.

Quickly getting used to people just openly starring at her, she opted to just glare at them back. Time passed rather quick, heading out towards the dorm room, she was stopped by a loud screech of girls and boys,, waiting in front of the gates…thinking this must be the supposed night class students, she turned her head towards said direction.

Noticing two people at opposite ends of the crowed a petite brunet and a silver hair boy, trying to keep the rowdy boys and girls at bay, she opted towards moving closer trying to get a better look. She could not help but feel a pull towards said person.

It's like they were connected, stepping closer, towards the crowed, the pull felt stronger, wanting to get a better look at the prefects face, she finally reached the front lines, standing 10 feet behind him. All the noises around quieted down, feeling a trace of vampire aura, on said prefect. She wondered why she felt such a pull towards him, her brother was human, this could not be him.

As if sensing her, his shoulders tensed a bit, before he turned around sharply, "get..back..i-n " his eyes widened, stopping him in mid sentence. "Jazzy?" he said softly almost as he where afraid she would be nothing a dream, he had often dreamt of his baby sister, and now here she stood before him.

Gasping slight, Jazz could not stop the overwhelming feeling in her chest, suddenly not feeling so good, she immediately stepped backwards sprinting towards her dorm room.

Feeling footsteps behind her, she faintly heard her name.

Kaname's P.O.V.

Steeping in front of the line, his long time friend Takuma at his side, along with his other close friends, Siren, Aidou, Shiki, Akatsuki, and Ruka, he was not looking forward to losing his hearing today.

Walking towards the gates, the other vampires following his leads, he was shocked to be greeted with silence. Looking at the prefects his eyes immediately focused on the two figures starring at each other. One of them obviously Kiriyu, the other a petite silver hair girl, who bore a striking resemble to, said Kiriyu. Even the people behind him had stopped to look at the scene before them.

The girl was beyond beautiful, no doubt taking after her brothers' looks, except her obvious feminine curves, long shaped legs, small hips, her beautiful hair cascading down her back, with bangs, but perhaps the most striking feature, would be her heart shaped face, and her lilac colored eyes, which had a pink tint to them.

Kaname could not pull his gaze, from her form; it is as if his very being called out to her.

Hearing Kiriyu say her name…softly, almost as if she where glass. He felt a stab of Jealousy, unsure of why he should feel that way, he merely watched as the girl ran away from Kiriyu.

Wanting to chase after her and find out more about her, he tried to rein in this absurd feeling, watching Kiriyu abandon his post to chase after her, he once again felt bitter towards his rival.

Well that's it for the first chapter. I gotta say it took me forever to get this sounding half decent. Even now I'm still not sure. But well I'm trying my best. Anyway until the next chapter! Reviews are welcome =)


End file.
